Crossing Lines
by Septemberfall
Summary: Alice had big dreams but time after time life can take you to dark places with unknown people and there is just one chance to fight for... fight for him... HessianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: _**

**_Alice had big dreams but time after time life can take you to dark places with unknown people and there is just one chance to fight for... fight for him... HessianxOC_**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Alice Young and the day I finally decided to run away from my life in New York City was also the day I began to face with my misery and follow my destiny. It was during one of the hottest summers, one in which the birds smashed their heads against the windows, looking desperately for some shade.

In my tiny department I was getting ready to go. That day I left earlier from my work in the McDonald`s and ran home, I threw the few clothes I had in a suitcase and took the money I kept hid inside the closet: 1.230,00 dollars. Not much but that was what I could save since one month ago when I decided it was time to leave Dean. People used to say Dean was the all American boy, with a special charm and his smile always showing, but they didn't know him like I knew him and I have the bruises and scars to prove it.

I was 22 years old when I met him in a bar, and his sweet brown eyes tricked me into moving in with him. Three years down from there I have had enough. I looked myself in the mirror and tried to hide the bluish bruises around my mouth and cheek with concealer. No avail. I finally picked up my long blonde hair into a ponytail and methodically took the luggage, took the keys, closed the door of the department behind me. Double lock, Dean will have a hard time to open it when he arrives drunk as usual. Before I went down the stairs I gave a deep breath. "Alice, you can do it girl."

I checked my watch: 9:40 pm

Where the hell am I?

The second hand Ford was going at 90 mph and around me everything was darkness. "I should have cross Philadelphia around one hour ago!"- I thought - There was something wrong, the road became much narrower and I hadn't crossed with a car since a very long time. I was afraid of turning on my phone and use the GPS because I was sure Dean would try to reach me as soon as he realizes I was gone, but seeing now that the car was running out of gas it seemed like it was my only option.

I parked for a moment next to the way and turned on my phone. I was looking at the screen when I heard a sound, like if someone were throwing pebbles at the car. I thought it might be some animal going under it so I didn't pay attention and kept looking at the phone but to my surprise it happened once again and this time stronger. I froze and was too scared to go out and check. What if some crazy murderer was waiting for someone as stupid as me to stop the car in the middle of nowhere?

I made sure all the doors were locked and I looked around but I just saw dead leaves and branches all around. No lights, nothing. Suddenly a chill went down my spine when I heard some horse hooves getting closer and at the same time a thunder went out of nowhere, shaking my whole body with terror. What the fuck is happening?

-"Shit, shit, shit…" I whispered desperately while trying to bring the car to life again and be finally able to get out of there. After a second trying the Ford finally moved I let a sigh of relieve out but my tortuous experience was far away from finished. The hooves of the horse were getting closer and closer and my car was going slower and slower until it came to a halt. The thunders were becoming stronger and the lightning was illuminating the forest. Suddenly, for a split of a second I saw it crossing the way. A black blurred figure bigger than any horse I could think about came from outside the forest and cross in front of the car. My fear was seizing me and even I felt the urge of scream there was no sound coming out of my open mouth.

A moment of silence. I was breathing desperately and finally let go little sobs and tears.

-"It is ok… There is nothing… there is nothing. It is your stupid brain playing tricks. Use your logic; use your goddamned logic…"

A minute passed in total silence and I was trying to decide whether or not getting out of the car. Finally I held my breath and with a shaking hand I opened the door just one inch.

CRASH !

The whole roof of the car went down and I got out of it just in time to see a huge black horse over it, neighing in the most desperate way. I screamed in horror when I saw the man on the horse. Man? I cleared my eyes and there was no head! No fucking head! THAT IS NOT A HUMAN!

I ran with as fast as the strength in my legs allowed me on the road but I realized it would be easy for it to catch me so I made a leap of faith and went through the woods. The Horseman was behind me and I heard with horror the metallic sound of an unsheathed sword.

I could not see more than three inches far from my nose and I tripped with a rock falling into the hard ground hurting my face and my knees. I didn't even thought about the pain, I stand up and tried to run limping on one leg but the horseman was faster and grabbed me by the hair.

-"No please. I beg you!" – I cried.- I'd do anything. Anything you want. Please don't kill me."

The Horseman was brandishing his sword in an indecisive way. After a moment he sheathed it. I kept sobbing petrified of terror and with my hair still tangled in the Horseman gloved hand.

He let go of me pushing me to one side and descending from his horse. Now I paid attention to his clothes, he seemed to be wearing a very torn and antique armor, all black and dirty. A long red and black cape was falling till the ground and of course he had no freaking head!

-"Wha… what do you want me to do?'

The horseman grabbed my hand and with the other he grabbed his horse reins and took us both to an unknown location deep in the woods.

* * *

Please forgive my English. It is not my native language and there must be a couple of mistakes.

Thank you for reviewing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Here I present you the second chapter. Once again, my apologies for any grammar mistake. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was sweating so much, there was no breeze and the humidity in the forest made breathing difficult. The sweat made my bruises burn and I was getting desperate because that "_**thing**_" had tied both my wrists with a thick rope and I was not able to apart my sweaty bangs from get into my eyes. He was pulling me the same way he was pulling his horse. I was so tired! I was wearing a pair of flat sandals that did not protect my feet from the stones and the poison ivy.

We'd been walking for around half an hour and I was trying to find among the trees any light, any sign of human presence that at least could give me a hope to run away. I could not believe what it was happening; this must be a freaking nightmare. Stuff like this just happens on TV! Then, all of a sudden a vague memory came to me: Class of 2006, my last year in High School. Mr. White, my literature teacher and a very random topic: American writers, Washington Irving. THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN OF SLEEPY HOLLOW.

I stopped on my tracks and the "_**thing**_" turned to me, walking slowly.

"Oh! Damn am I stupid!" – I almost screamed at him. – "Is it true? The Headless Horseman! But you are almost a fucking celebrity!"

For some reason something in my mind made a click and for a blessing and lovely moment I thought I understood what it was all that about." It is a prank show of course! This should be one of those programs that play the hard-kind jokes and pranks on people!" I even let out a nervous giggle.

Hell, how wrong was I.

"All right, this should stop now." – I said to the Horseman. – "You gave me a good spook already, I think is enough."

I tried to pull away from him but that man kept the rope with strength and he didn't even move an inch away from me. I once again, grew more and more afraid and millions of thoughts were running in my brain: "How about the car? The car was destroyed. Nobody brought me here. How the people would knew that somebody would pass through that road? And why there are no cameras approaching? Why, goddammit why?!"

My whole life I was a convinced skeptical, and now right in front of me, is one of the biggest legends in history. Without head.

"It is impossible, it is impossible…" – I whispered.

I tried to give some more steps back but the Horseman lost his patience and abruptly pulled the rope towards him making me fall on my knees. I was wearing black denim shorts so my skin broke as I fell and the sudden stinging from my hurt knees was not enough to make me react. I just looked at him in horror and I didn't move.

"No, no." – I whispered to myself. –"It is not real, I am just dreaming."

I whispered incessantly, closing and opening my eyes, hoping that the vision of the ghost and the woods would vanish. The Horseman pulled once again and this time harder, making my wrists and my arms suffered in pain. I screamed in desperation:

"SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

The Horseman moved his arms with hastiness, then came to me and smacked me. I stopped screaming immediately, and then something else grew inside me. No fear, no dread, no concern, just hate. Hate and a violent rage that I was keeping locked deep in the mind and which I was feeding day after day of beatings, insults and mistreating from Dean, from my boss, from the neighbors, and especially from myself because each and every single dream I failed to accomplish it was for my stupidity and for my fear of letting people down. I wanted to go to college and I failed the admission exam. I wanted to see the canals in Venice and I wanted to drink a glass of wine in a gondola as Audrey Hepburn did in that black and white movie I saw when I was little. But I was unable to put myself together and actually _**try**_ to do something for me.

And now, when I was feeling free, when I finally got enough courage to run away from everybody and I was decided to get control over my life, a being from another world crossed my path to freedom, killing my hopes, destroying my car and, as Dean, hurting my body. He was still pulling from the rope and just this action bothered me. Bothered me so much, for a moment it was as if I was looking everything from the outside. Have you ever had that feeling, when you see on the news, somebody abused a kid or stole something from a poor person? Yeah, that kind of feeling, that burning that only makes you want to jump on that criminal and cut them into pieces.

-"Stop you, son of a bitch." I hissed at him.

I stood up and as if some sort of strange power took over my body, I pushed the horseman with my bound hands, I used what was left of my strength to give kicks at his knees and I punched his chest but it was like trying to hit a rock. The ghost stood still for a few minutes until I grow tired and started to pant, I became so angry because of the fact that all my efforts were in vain. Another reminder of my failed life…

The Horseman put an arm around my waist and brought me close to him. So close that my nose was squashed against his cold armor. I looked up at the place where his head was supposed to be and I saw in horror his cut neck: The ripped muscles, the artery plugged with an immense clot of blackish blood, and a splinted bone coming out. The vision was so horrible that it made me retch. I spit thick saliva to the earth and I tried to breath slowly to stop myself from vomiting. The Horseman took the remaining rope that was hanging from my wrists and tied it around my arms and my trunk leaving me just able to walk. I was breathing so difficult that I wish I could just faint so I would not have to give a step more. I whispered to the Horseman:

"Please, my feet hurt. I am tired. At least, can I go on the horse?"

The Horseman just gave me a soft push in the back and I had to continue the tortuous pace but just a few hundred meters later I saw our destiny place:

An ensemble of huge rocks that created a sort of cave. I was reluctant to go inside but my companion thought completely different to me and grabbing me by the arm he dragged me inside. It was so dark that I could not see anything clearly and just the dim moonlight that came through the entrance allowed me to guess the objects that were around me: Something that looked like a table crammed with strange forms. What could they be? Saws? Knives? Surely those were instruments of torture. I looked up and I saw shadows hanging from the ceiling. Past victims, perhaps? I felt the Horseman was very close to me and I heard our steps resounding within the cave. He was right behind of me and he cut the ropes that were tying my arms to my torso, later his gloved hand took my hands and left me free of the painful strings. I froze into think what would that headless monster do to me? I could not do anything. Should I try to escape? To run back into the woods? No, he could catch me immediately. I notice how the Horseman positioned my hands as if I would get to receive something, with my palms up and open. I closed my eyes ready to feel the pain of the sword but to my surprise he put a very heavy thing in my hands. I touched it and I felt its hard cover, its soft, old and so overused paper pages that they had become as tender as the chamois. The Horseman hurried me and opened the book looking for something in special while I was still holding it.

"What? Do you want me to read something?"

I thought to myself: - "Did he just bring me here to read? Would be this some kind of fetish? Is this just a trick?" – The Horseman gave soft taps with his finger in the book.

-"It is so dark, I cannot see anything, I cannot read if there is no light!" – I sneakily tried to give a step back towards the entrance while saying: - "Maybe, if I go out, I would be able to read with the moonlight…"

The Horseman realized my intentions immediately and once again, took me violently from the neck, shoving me back to the inside. I fell over my butt and I was about to give a moan but then I saw him closing the entrance with something that seemed like a wooden door, he secure it with a rock and the dark was now abysmal. I started to panic wondering where the Horseman would be. I tried to calm down but I just could not stop my brain into imagine the horrendous things that that _**thing**_ could do to me. I heard some snapping noises and floating in the blackness there were a few shiny sparks. Seconds later I was finally able to see the cave that now looked more like some sort of refuge from the XVIII century: Piles of ancient books were stacked against the walls. There was also something that looked like a chimney carved in the rock and a little water well that was covered with a greenish moss. Across of it there was a pair of age-worn and rusty shackles hanging from the wall. I turn my eyes, looking for the Horseman and he was kneeled by my side. I wanted to be the farthest distance away possible from him so I crawled in the opposite direction but then I smashed something with my hand. At first I thought it was a twig because it made a dry noise when I broke it but then I looked more carefully. A whole skeleton was scattered around the place.

"Shit! What?! – I screamed. I turned my body and ,without parting my eyes from the empty skull's sockets, I just felt the urge of hug myself to something so I put my arms around the first thing I could. A few seconds later I realized what I was doing: I turned my view back to the Horseman and I release him immediately, putting my hands up in the air and apologizing:

"I am sorry. I was just…" – The Horseman put his finger on my lips shutting me up and once again, he put the heavy book in my hands. It was so heavy that I had to support it over my knees.

"OK, Do you want me to read?"

He tapped once again the open book showing me a very short paragraph, not more than 2 lines but the book was such in bad condition that it was hard for me even attempt to recognize any of the words.

"This is not English. I cannot read this."

The Horseman didn't seem to care about my opinion, he just insisted pointing out the same paragraph with the finger.

"Why you want to do this anyway? Ok, let me see…"

_**Somnium chimaeram visum est hominis. Qui mortuus est sicut somnus iumentorum. Tantum tempus desideria cognoscit et somniorum. Patrem tuum, tempus et vita in manibus habentur.**_

I had no idea what it was this about but I grew worried when I saw the Horseman suddenly standing up and going to a decrepit wooden shelf. He was looking for something and, as far as I could guess, he could not find it. While he was throwing everything from the shelf (ceramic containers, little copper pots, books, papers, wooden boxes) I started to check the place again. "This cave is even… cozy…" – I thought. Of course after getting rid of the skulls, bones and from the Horseman, this place could be a lovely cottage… I let my thoughts go blank while I was looking around and suddenly I saw it. This is the thing the Horseman was looking for: Hanging from the ceiling were some oil lamps and inside one of them there was a rock with the size of baby fist. I don't know why I notice it so intensely, but I felt almost as if that amber rock were calling me.

The Horseman was still going around throwing things and checking containers. I felt I needed to call him but I did not know how. "Hmmmm, Horseman sir? – I said with a trickle of voice but he didn't hear me.

"Horseman!" - I called out. – "Look !" - I said to him while indicating the rock with my extended arm. The Horseman came and with ease, he took the stone.

I felt relaxed. I thought it was finally over, but the Horseman came back to me showing me the same page in the old book. He put the stone inside my hands and tapped the page again with the tip of his fingernails.

I read once again:

_**Somnium chimaeram visum est hominis. Qui mortuus est sicut somnus iumentorum. Tantum tempus desideria cognoscit et somniorum. Patrem tuum, tempus et vita in manibus habentur.**_

What happened later was the most strange and scary sensation I have ever felt in my life.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

Herewith I present you my apologize for the long waiting but it is not so easy for me to publish the chapters as fast as I would like due to my lack of free time. Anyway I am bringing you the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Once again, sorry for any mistakes you may find and please leave me a review with your thoughts and opinions, that would be highly appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Somnium chimaeram visum est hominis. Qui mortuus est sicut somnus iumentorum. Tantum tempus desideria cognoscit et somniorum. Patrem tuum, tempus et vita manibus habentur.**

A strong noise similar to the one produced by the engines of a plane invaded the tiny cave and as I was reciting one by one the words of that spell, the stone in my hand was becoming hot and acquired an spectral orange glowing, until what seemed first as an ordinary stone became a sort of melting crystal, so translucent that I was able to see my burning skin through it. I struggled to pull it down but it was fused with my hand. The noise was increasing rapidly and was drilling my head. The Horseman was standing next to me and he took me by my forearm squeezing tightly. A second later the light of the torch the Horseman had lighted, extinguished and through the darkness just the glooming glow of the stone could be seen.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

''A clock?"- I tracked the place looking for the mechanical instrument that was originating the sudden sound but when I was giving a step forward the ground gave such a strong jolt that I thought an earthquake was taking place. I turned afraid to look at the Horseman but to my horror I could not see him. I could not see anything. Everything was pitching black and then… I just floated… My feet were not touching the ground and I was just floating in the dark emptiness.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

I tried to move. I tried to kick but I could not feel any solid surface, I just felt the weight of the book in my arms, the burning in my hand and (even if I could not see him) the grip of the horseman in my forearm. My body was turning slowly and I could not stop myself to think about those Discovery Channel documentaries of astronauts because that was exactly how I was feeling now, floating and turning in a complete un-gravitational emptiness. I cannot say how much time did I stay in that state but then I started to feel so dizzy…

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic… tac…

Finally, stopped… and now?

It was as if a giant vacuum turned on and swallowed all the darkness around me. A supernatural force threw me with violence against a hard layer of snow. I gave several flips hurting my back and my legs and the book was thrown before I finally stop.

"OH GOD!" – I screamed in shock and pain. Finally that stone from hell detached from my hand and I threw it in rage away from me. I stand up fast; I could not bear the gelid snow against my naked legs. The sudden blaze of sun left me startled and blinking I looked around me. "What is this?" - It was so cold and I could just see some spare trees and hills on the distance. - "Ok, ok, no panic Alice." – I said to myself. – "Take that stone, find the book and redo whatever you've done so you can turn back home."

Shivering, I went to the place where the book had fallen and when I was just a few steps away from it, the whining of a much known horse froze me in the act.

I saw him… a huge horse, black as coal was coming closer to where I was and its master, riding over it was all dress in black. "He is here." – I thought. "The Headless Horseman."

No headless anymore… I saw him coming bending his body to take the book and I was just able to take notice of his pale features and his wild dark hair because just a split of a second later I breathed deeply and throw myself against the feet of the giant horse. I grabbed the book before him and without any look back I run as fast as I could to wherever direction I could be safe. It was just so useless as the man gave a roar of war and went after me. A blow in the head, a contusion in my scalp and the book was gone from my hands while I was falling once again in the snow. Desperately I saw him hiding it in an old leather sack. I was about to cry but then my hand brushed against something hard and warm, I looked through the corner of my eye and there it was: The yellowish rock, still warm; still transparent. I hid it as well as I could within my breasts and my bra and allowed the Horseman to pull me up from the ground and to put me within his lap on the horse.

-"Where is the stone?" – He asked, muttering his words with a dry and much accented voice.

I stared at him in shock, his thin and cracked lips were apart showing his teeth which were not human at all, instead they were sharp fangs, his cheeks were sunken and the color of his baggy and wrinkly eyes were of a beautiful shade of blue that kind of compensated the horror that his mouth was. I felt a sudden and unapproved blush in my cheeks. - "Are you really that stupid, Alice?" - I mentally kicked myself for found him mildly attractive though all the troubles and physical abuse he has gave me. Maybe I was suffering of the so called Stockholm's syndrome? Was I like those women that always choose the abusive man and enjoy being submissive? Why can I just stop to ask myself questions and better focus on the current situation? The only thing I was sure about was the cold. I was literally freezing and I tried my best to think clearly but maybe for the contusion I suffered, the Horseman's face started to fade. I closed my eyes feeling the impending need to sleep but opened them once again when the man shook my shoulders.

-"Where is it?" – This time his voice was angrier and I was able to recognize his heavily accent as one of a German.

-"Where am I? – I finally was able to articulate a question. –"Why is it snowing? It is July… Isn't it?

The Horseman gave me an exasperated glance and huffing fiery he took my neck with his giant hand and squeezed it; I started to miss the air. I tried to take deep breaths but the cold air caused me incredible pain in the chest. A few tear drops went down my cheeks and I was sure I was destined to die in that very same moment but the Horseman let go of me and I started to cough gasping for the gelid air.

-"I am the one doing questions in here." – He said. – "Tell me, where is the stone?"

-"I do not know." – I lied and in a pleading whisper I said –"I am very cold. Please, please help me."

The Horseman looked thoroughly at me and he roughly passed a gloved hand over my head and through my chest and legs. In any other situation I could have think of that action as a severe invasion to my personal space but at this moment I just wanted to close my eyes and let myself fall in the heavy slumber.

-"You are bleeding."

I frowned and passed my hand over my face. My nose was bleeding profusely and the blood was dripping slowly down my chin.

-"I am not feeling good." –I muttered. My teeth were chattering and with an involuntary impulse I inclined myself against the chest of the Horseman putting my arms around his waist trying to get some of his heat, I heard he gave a muffled gasp of surprise but I didn't care at all, I just closed my eyes seizing finally that exquisite moment of drowsiness, but I was interrupted by a soft patting in my cheeks.

-"Don't sleep. Keep your eyes open."

-"What?"

The Horseman took off his long cloak and wrapped my legs and my torso with it then he put one arm around bringing me closer. With his free hand he took the reins and gave another cry of war making his horse reared up and galloping fast. It was so hard not to fall asleep, even though all the sudden jolts and bumps. I felt another flow of blood coming out of my nose and I saw shiny stars. I lost my consciousness.

**. . .**

When I finally woke up, I was suffering of the most hideous headache. "What the hell happened?" I wondered. I was lying on a wide bed in a room without windows and very spare decoration. On the brick wall was a fireplace burning and next to it lying in the floor I saw the cloak of the Horseman and his leather sack. I remembered what had happened and nervously I took my hands to the chest hoping the stone was still there and effectively, there it was. Now I just needed to get the book. I got up and took the sack snooping through his belongings: Old clothes, a shaving razor, a brush, rope, a knife, a small sack with coins, a bottle of something that looked like medicine, but no trace of the book. I heard the noise of steps coming from the ceiling and I frantically threw everything back into the sack but then something caught my attention: It was a lacquered black case of about 12 inches long that was hided among some dirty cloth, the curiosity overpowered my sense and I pulled up the latch with trembling hands opening the box. Inside there was a gleaming dagger with a carved silver handle in the form of a snake head and two emeralds mounted as its eyes. I looked at it, surprised to find something that rich among the worn-out belongings of the late Headless Horseman.

-"Put it back."

The hiss of the Horseman startled me. He was leaning against the frame of the door looking at me with his arms crossed against his chest.

-"It was not my intention. I am sorry."

-"Oh yes, yes _**it**_ _**was**_ your intention. You are looking for the book I suppose."

I did not answer to him; I stood up slowly and gave a few steps towards him.

-"Where am I?"

-"You are not in the position to ask any question." – He said. –"Where is the stone?"

-"I don't know."

The Horseman grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently lifting me off the floor. I was astounded into think this was the very same man that saved me from death just a few hours ago. He threw me into the bed and jumped over me holding my wrists together with one of his hand against the pillow and cupping my cheek with the other. His face was so close to mine that his warm breath gave me the shivers.

-"Where. Is. The. Fucking. Stone.?!"

-"I DO NOT KNOW!" – I was crying already and my sobs seemed to calm him down. He freed me from his grip and stood up from the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed trying to control my tears. Why was I condemned to this suffering? I really needed to find that book and finish this in the shortest time but that man was not stupid and I pretty well knew it was going to be a difficult task. Why would he want to have the stone anyway?

-"Take off your clothes." -He said and tossed at me some of his clothes: Trousers, an old thick cotton shirt and a grey cape made of a very heavy textile. -"Put them on. We are going."

I looked at myself and I realized my white tank top was stained with dry blood and my sandals were missing. The Horseman was staring at me from the other side of the room and I realized he was not really willing to leave.

-"Hmm, would you mind?"- I said.

The Horseman looked into my eyes and with a husky voice he suddenly said:

-"I haven't had a woman since more than 200 years ago."

"Shit, this is going to be bad." – I thought.

He came closer and sat down next to me; I froze and fixed my eyes in the floor. His pale fingers run up and down my thigh so softly and slowly that I felt the fuzz of my neck went up and my skin turned to goosebumps. I gave him a nervous look and I realized he was piercing me with his unnatural eyes. He leaned closer and moved a few strands of hair out of my neck and pressed his warm mouth against the tender skin. I unconsciously gave a tiny moan and closed my eyes; this action seemed to encourage him to give a step forward and he lightly bite me with his fangs giving me an electric shock that went throughout my spine. I opened my eyes astonished and separated from him.

-"I.. I cannot." –I got no idea what to say to him. He was totally unpredictable and impossible for me to choose the right words to say that didn't turn him in the demon that he obviously was. –"I am not going to… you know… I don't even know who you are."

The Horseman stared up and down to me and let go an annoyed sight. He open and closed his mouth licking his lips thoughtfully while looking at the floor. Finally he put his hands together over his lap and breathed deeply telling me in soft voice:

-"I was used to be known as Kommander Klaus Schaffer, leader of the Hessian Mercenaries and one of the biggest terrors of the American army." – He stopped for a moment, cracked his knuckles and continued with an agitated voice –"Today is Monday, the 27th of December, 1779. I died the 28th and I have been dead for 235 years. But now, I am back here, I am alive again"

He stood up and reached the door and before open it he just said:

-"Get dressed, we will leave immediately."

-"What? Wait!" – I said moving fast towards him. –"How you become the Headless Horseman? Why do you still want the stone?"

-"Who wouldn't want that power?" – He simply said sneering at me. And he left leaving me with thousands of questions.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to my beloved readers. I am really sorry or the waiting, but I just moved out of the country and I am settling in my new job.**

**I am bringing you know chapter 4th and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review. **

**Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_**Today is Monday, The 27**__**th**__** of December, 1779. I died the 28**__**th**__** and I had been dead for 235 years. But now, I am back here, I am alive again."**_

His words were still pounding in my brain. – "1779? What does that supposed to mean?" – I was pretty sure, _**time travelling. **_But how? I was pacing around the room desperate, which step to take? Maybe am I just dreaming? I stopped and bit my hand hard. No. It hurts and I am still in here. Definitely I better go with him until I can find where he keep the book.

I undressed quickly and jumbled up my dirty clothes putting them inside his sack. When I grabbed the trousers I knew I will have problems to keep them up so I took a pin from my hair and tight the trousers as good as I could. The shirt and the cloak were too big but I was very content with the warm that they provided. I took the sack of the Hessian and still with no shoes on I got out of the room.

In front of me was a long and dark corridor and at the end of it, dimly lighted by the light of candles was a wooden stairway. While I approached it I could listened to the sound of accordion music and of various voices talking and singing. The upper floor consisted of a saloon with many tables and wide windows covered with purple and red curtains. A considerable group of men were sitting occupying most of the tables and they were talking and drinking from bottles while a dozen of young women like butterflies wrapped in colorful colonial dresses went and came among the men, fluttering from table to table singing and serving alcohol and putting their hands where they shouldn't put them. Some men grabbed them and took them to the upper floor. It didn't take me more than two seconds to realize the kind of place in where I was. It was better I left immediately.

Among the people I tried to find the Horseman but it was impossible to distinguish his tall figure from the crowd. There were so many men all wearing a red uniform and forming groups among the tables taking women and dancing with them. I tried to move among them but suddenly some huge hands grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up. Everybody started to laugh and I turned my head thinking it was the Horseman.

-"Look at this what a novelty!" –Said the man who was holding me. He was a giant, with a thick blonde moustache and a crooked smile. –"Peter, Peter! How much for this one?"

A tiny and thin man went out from behind the bar and looked at me surprisingly raising his eyebrows.

-"No!" – I screamed. –"You are wrong, I am not like them!"

The man just laugh and held me in his arms like a baby.

-"No?" –He said. – "Which kind of respectable woman could be in this place? And also wearing male clothes?!"

He turned the head to the tiny man saying: "I give you 10 coins."

-"Make it 15."

-"15? Is she a virgin?"

That was enough.

-"HELP!" I started to kick hitting the nose of the giant very hard and he dropped me to the floor. I ran pushing people around and the men were laughing even harder while they were trying to seize me. I broke some wine bottles and many cups and it seemed that the more I tried to dodge the hands of the men the happier they became. Finally a firm hand grasped me by my shirt collar and scared I turned my eyes to meet the blue ones of the Hessian.

Immediately the tavern became silent and everybody turned their heads to see the scene.

-"What the hell do you think you are doing?"-The Hessian glared furiously at me and trembling I gave a step back.

-"I will give you 20, Peter."- The giant came close to me. - "After all, I saw her first."

The Hessian face darkened with pure hate and gave the man the most evil of the stares. The giant gave a step towards me and then, fast as a lightning; the Hessian unsheathed his sword and attacked the man. I would not had panicked as much as I did if I were not standing right in the middle of the fight because the tip of the Hessian sword stopped just half an inch away from my neck.

-"Get out of here."

The Horseman kept holding the edge of the sword so close to my skin. I was petrified and I felt a cold sweat accumulating in my forehead but two women came and took me to a small room in the upper floor.

-"Are you out of your mind?- Said one of the girls. –"How dare you standing in the middle of a men fight!"

I was so shocked to give her an answer so I just tried to have a peek of the situation downstairs but the other woman closed the door fast.

-"Better don't see it."- She said looking up and down at me.- "Why are you wearing that? Who gave It to you?"

-"The Hessian."-I answered. –"He brought me here after he found me in lying on the snow. I am far away from home."

The two women gave astonished looks at each other and they murmured something.

-"Ahh, well that is really strange behavior coming from Kommander Schaffer."- Said one. –"Are you sure he is not expecting to gain some money by selling you to Peter?"

-"Selling me?" – I said with disbelief. – "No, he would never do that." –

-"Hmm…It would not be the first time…" – Said the younger woman.

I looked astonished at her. Her face was so beautiful, dark eyes as the night and black hair as coal, the skin had a soft iodine color that contrasted beautifully with her shiny red lips. She was no more than 16 I guessed.

-"What you mean would not be the first time?" – I asked trying to hide my incredulity. Deep down I didn't want to believe the Horseman was such as monster, deep down I was thankful he didn't let me to die of cold in the forest, deep down I was hoping he was… What was I hoping for?

-"He brought me here one month ago; sold me for 200 coins."

The young woman hided her face with her hands and I rushed to hug her. She was just a teenager and I could not prevent myself to hold her and tell her everything would be fine. A was lying to her of course. How could I reassure her if possibly I was going to be in her very same situation? No! - I scream to myself - I would never allow that brat, that Headless Horseman to control my life in such a way!

-"Coast is clear!" –Said the older woman while peeking out the door.

I instantly pushed her and went down the stairs holding my breath. I was walking directly to the Horseman but then something made me stop on my tracks.

The servants were cleaning a huge red spot in the middle of the room. The mops and cloths were not enough to clean the blood mess left there by the Hessian. I swallowed hard trying to look the other way and I saw the Hessian sitting happily with two other women by his side. He was drinking from a bottle and appeared to be of a much better mood. My initial strength wore off and I looked at him stupefied. He was smiling! Even worst, he was laughing! I was about to give a step back but he caught my eye and called me with a twist of his hand.

-"Come here. See what you make me do?- The Hessian was laughing and hold my arm with his hand while with the other he dismissed the women sitting next. I sat down in her place and glare at his unnatural eyes. –" Not that I am complaining. I was missing a little blood!"

-"You are disgusting." –I whispered, not sure if he heard me.

-"Drink with me." – He said while offering me a cup of the liquor that I realize was brandy. –"Drink now, we have some work to do."

-"I don't want ." – I said pushing the cup back at him. The woman next to me opened her eyes scared and tried to prevent me with a subtle shake of the head but it was too late.

The Horseman stood up and taking the bottle he threw all its content over me. I let out a cry while the cold liquid soaked my hair and back. I heard the laugh of the soldiers and saw the grins of the women around me.

-"Once again, are you going to drink?" – The Horseman shouted at me to everyone to hear.

I nodded subtly and a new cup was in front of me.

**. . .**

I looked at the Horseman and his eyes where fixed on the wooden table. I was not sure how much time has passed but I was sure I was on my fifth cup of brandy already and he... I have no idea how much he had drunk but judging by his crystal eyes I could say quite a lot. He didn't talk much to me nor to the woman who stood with him all that time. Mainly he was just drinking and looking at his cup. Gulp after gulp. I was too afraid to talk to him and I was just hoping he could stand up and take me out of this place as he promised me in the morning.

Suddenly as I sipped once again from my cup, he collapsed over the table. The woman immediately took him by the arm and started to lead him to one of the rooms up the stairs. I still cannot understand why suddenly I stood up and didn't allow her to do so. I was expecting he took me closer to the book and I didn't want to be left alone among those men but it was something else, something else that cringed in my chest at the idea of leaving him alone with that woman.

She stared at me and she hissed:

-"Didn't you say you were not like us, prostitutes? Now you want him for you, aren't you?"

-"We have some business to attend first."- That was the only thing I could think about but now… how to wake up the Hessian?

While the woman left I gave him soft slaps in the face.

-"Hessian…err… Kommander? Can you hear me? We have to go."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

-"Scheisse, dann ist es zu spat!" – He stood up quickly and grabbing me by the waist he kissed me. Well, not what I could call a kiss, more like he just smacked his mouth against mine and bit my lips in a savage way, leaving them red and hungry because a second later he just dropped me to the floor and left the saloon. I stared at his back while he walked out and all the voices and whistles of men were filling once again the space. I could not avoid the sudden heat in my cheeks. I sipped down the rest of my brandy and follow the Hessian. Oh boy, what a long day it will be…

**. . .**

At least I was able to ride the mule and was not obliged to walk like the last time.

We were going slowly through the border of a huge forest. The snow was falling softly and there was no trace of human beings. The Horseman was ahead of me and was looking attentive to the snow; this was the place we both appeared this morning. I had too many questions but thanks to the brandy those concerns were long gone. The mule totter and the silence of the place were making me sleepy.

I looked at the Hessian ahead of me, his dark disheveled hair against the white snow, his pale skin, the taste of his lips I closed my eyes dreaming about him…

-"OUCH! "

I fell head first into the snow and the mule ran away scared. The Hessian turned back at me descended from his horse examining me from toe to head. When he didn't find anything to worry about he just spat at me:

-"What's wrong with you?"

-"Nothing… just… alcohol you know…"

He smirked at me and said:

-"I was paying attention to you; I thought you were handling that bottle very well…"

-"Were you paying attention to me?"

-"Well yes, do you think I would allow you to escape from me?" – His half grin was bigger this time and he pulled me up the ground while giving a strong whistle and the mule came back to us. He helped me rode it up again.

-"Be careful." –That was all he said while he jump on to Daredevil and we started our march one more time.


End file.
